


Sweet and Dirty

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cum Dumpster, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, mentions of noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clear is completely devoted to Aoba, that was never a question. When he follows Aoba to the wrong place however, Clear is given a lesson in fidelity to his one and only master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet and Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhh my goddd, this is it. This is what's gonna get me shipped to church. Nearly 5000 words of pure porn, RIP Ren's innocence (like I ever had any, but this is where I've reached a new level *backflips down stairs*). 
> 
> Uhh, I don't exactly have an explanation of this. It started out as an idea for Clear being, ahh, "initiated" into Morphine, and it kind of turned to something a little different. I hope it's all a good read, especially since I put my son through so much :'D
> 
> Sly is still referred to as Aoba in the narrative because he doesn't explicitly mention his name to Clear, but rest assured it's Sly the entire time during the sexy bits. Just thought to mention that now.

Rope was biting into his skin - painfully, he realized, now that he had time to think again. It was also the only thing keeping him standing, his wrists aching above his head with having to almost completely hold the weight his shaking legs no longer felt like they could. Every part of Clear was sore, and it felt like not one part of him hadn’t been violated for the past… three hours? Five hours? Half a day? How long he’d been down here was no longer known to him.

A weak whimper stirred in his raw throat as he tried to move, and another string of drool dribbled down his chin because of the ball gag forcing his lips open. As his biceps and shoulders flexed, he could feel the bruising marks numerous mouths and teeth had made. Clear was fairly certain blood had been drawn at some point, hearing his skin get torn open during a particularly rough bite. Then again, no one who’d violated him had been particularly gentle.

Tight was the blindfold that had been tied around his eyes at the beginning, a contrast to how open and loose and _exposed_ he felt. Even though no one was touching him now, Clear’s hips still weakly moved back, trained to that action for the past hours, his hole twitching around the thick plug that had been shoved up his ass. He’d been left alone for awhile now, which he thought was odd. The sessions of messy and hard fucking had no great moments of pause to give Clear reprieve between them. As soon as cum filled his insides or splattered the backs of his thighs and ass, someone else was already tugging his hips another direction and rustling open their pants. The fact that he couldn’t see any of them, unable to give a face to those raspy, excited voices that called him a whore and a slut as they ravished him, was terrifying. That, and with all of his other senses heightened, having his body used with his screams and whimpers meaning nothing, made Clear lose his sense of self. There was nothing but the wet and hot sensations, of responding to them, and maybe he really was those names his predators gave him. Every time they were done, it was another splash of cum, another line tallied on the flesh just above one of his ass cheeks.

Left alone now, Clear’s mind tried to wade through and find some semblance of reason and awareness. All he could register was that his sweat and all the cum was starting to stick uncomfortably on his cooling, naked body.

He could dredge up some semblance of his situation, of its pretext - seeing his master less and less in the past few days. Singing to a specific audience below him at nights grew fewer when Aoba was absent. And then, dejected on one such night, seeing someone in a black hoodie and soft flow of blue hair disappearing around the corner. Clear’s world lit up again, and he cried out, happily following that trail of blue and black to an even blacker interior of a building.

When he was discovered by more pairs of eyes than he expected, he faltered, and the look Aoba had given him then made Clear feel like he was witnessing something he couldn’t bear to look at. The owners of those numerous eyes approached, wearing hoodies just like Aoba, and they grabbed at him, and Aoba just _watched_ with wide eyes, and his mouth opened, and like always, always Clear heard his voice so perfectly as if he were right beside Clear…

“ _I’m so sorry_.”

A door opened with a metallic screech, jarring Clear. An apprehensive hot spike shot up his spine, making him tense as he struggled to get his feet properly planted on the ground again.

His next predator gave a low, impressed whistle. “I see _someone_ is well liked around here.”

Somewhere through his haze, little pricks of electricity tickled Clear’s mind. He knew that voice, would follow it anywhere - he _had_ followed it, more than once, when he woke up again and then… He tried to say his name, but the gag hardly budged, and instead he gave the tiniest whimper, raising his head.

Footsteps scuffled closer to him, circled him. Another whistle. “Look at all these marks, Clear. Your skin was so flawless, you know? Now you’ve got all these bruises and bitemarks, cumstains and… _Oh_.” A low laugh, wicked and mocking. “I wasn’t _aware_ we had so many members…”

Clear moved, the first real stir as he inched his hips away, trying to turn around.

“Huuh? Are you _still_ embarrassed? After all the times you were used and you kept accepting those cocks up your ass?”

Clear gasped around the gag, suddenly pulled close to a slender body, to their warm chest, their hand gripping Clear’s jaw hard. His insides came back to life, heat thrumming through him in a burst of adrenaline and apprehension. His breath came in short bursts through his nose, waiting for a move that ended up not coming. Eventually, the grip on his jaw relaxed, transforming to a caress down his face.

“What do you have to say for yourself, huh? I thought you only gave in to the orders of one person, but here you are, spreading your ass for anyone who will fill you?” That voice was lowered, dangerously so, but Clear still got the impression he was still being toyed with. Sure enough, the butt plug was wriggled around, nudging at Clear’s sensitive walls, squishing all the cum that had filled him up, keeping it there. “You aren’t satisfied with even this? Man, you’re greedy…”

“H-hnnn…!”

After a hum of consideration, the ball gag came off and clattered to the floor. “Speak.”

Messy, wet breaths shuddered in and out of Clear’s mouth, more drool dripping out, his jaw slack and lips numb from how long the ball had been shoved in. He struggled to remember how to talk. “Aa...haa...A-Ah-uh...uh…” The attempt to say his name was interrupted by the plug still being toyed with, and he could feel his cheeks and cock begin to flush yet again. “H-haa, aaah…!”

“That’s no good.” A hand patted down over the wound bundle of rope against Clear’s wrists. The man behind him stopped with the ministrations at Clear’s hole as he broke away from him. “How long have you been all tied up like this? Like some kind of present… Are you the whore that’s your master’s present?”

After some flexing of his jaw and tongue, Clear finally made the word, albeit sloppily, “Ahh...Ah-oh-ba...s-san…”

“Wrong. I’m ‘Master’.” As if in punishment, the butt plug was yanked out an inch then shoved right back in.

Clear’s entire body jolted, still somehow able to muster the strength to respond to the stimulus. He rocked to his toes, his fingers curling in loose fists. “A-ah!” In between his cheeks felt slick, a bit of cum sliding out of his abused hole from just that little budge. He clenched, because yes, somewhere there was still that embarrassment of being seen in this state - had it been anyone else, it wouldn’t have mattered. And sure enough, between losing count of who was fucking him next and becoming overwhelmed with sensation and pleasure, Clear stopped caring about being ashamed.

But...it was different now. He _knew_ who it was that was looking at him, seeing his defiled body used raw like a slut; he _knew_ the voice that chuckled in amusement as Clear was toyed with under his hands.

His jaw was grabbed again, holding him as another mouth pressed on his slack lips. Unable to quickly respond, his tongue was instead drawn out, sucked on, gently and then harder and longer. Aoba closed his lips around his tongue, then let it hotly dance with his own limp one. Saliva that was both his and Aoba’s wet his lips, and Aoba kissed all long them too before nibbling at his bottom lip.

“It’s only fitting I’m with you at the end, right?” Aoba’s breath was a warm pant inside his mouth. “We’re going to have _such_ fun…”

“Aoba-san, please don’t…”

The grip on his jaw tightened. “I _told_ you to not call me that. I am your ‘Master’. _Aoba_ isn’t here anymore.” He shoved Clear’s face away, making him stumble awkwardly as the rope held him up. “He knew what was going to happen to you the moment they caught you, and so he switched places with me so that he wouldn’t have to see or hear it. Which is a shame, actually.” A dark chuckle crawled through the room, doing just as well as a touch with the way Clear shivered.

It was okay though. If it was Aoba, he wasn’t scared.

Directly challenging that very thought, soft lips tickled against his neck, a hand snaking down his side.  “And then there’s the fact that...Aoba would’ve shown you mercy. That's alright though. _You_ wanted your master, right, so you followed him here. And now, you're going to get him.”

Then Clear could taste that warm tongue and soft lips again, and he responded as best as he could. He was so conditioned to respond, no matter how sloppily, and his sight being taken away certainly didn’t help his awareness. It took a few seconds more for him to register that the hands caressing him and the mouth laving over his was _Aoba’s_. _Aoba_ was kissing him, was touching him, just like a lover would, just like he thought about touching Aoba before chastising himself for thinking something so weird and _human_.

But...something was different about Aoba. He remembered that change in personality that seemed to come with the use of that special, electric voice. Right now, the squeeze at his hip was too hard, the stroking of his cock was rougher than he thought it’d be - that was expected of the others, but Aoba?

Still...Clear didn’t dislike it. A drawn-out moan rumbled in his sore throat, and he started to cant his hips to slide his cock along Aoba’s fist. The first growing waves of pleasure rose through his body, and he allowed himself once more to be spellbound, and surrender to the sensation of skin on skin, pressure and softness. Aoba gave another low laugh of amusement, and then Clear felt the plug move inside him again. It started to move in rhythm with the strokes of his cock, the squelches of cum obscene to Clear’s ears.

“A-ahh, haa...aah…”

“You’re up and hard already.” Aoba gave the length a squeeze in emphasis. “How fucking filthy. You’re such a slut. But this is what you were _made for_ , right?” The plug was thrusted faster, rubbing into Clear’s insides pleasantly despite how sore he was. He arched, his head beginning to loll against his shoulder.

“N-no, tha...aah-t’s… S-stop....”

But Aoba wasn’t going to let him deny it. “You have all this stamina, right? After being used so much, your cock and hole are still begging for it. Pretty soon, the only words you’ll know will be ‘more’, ‘please’, and ‘Master’. You were made to be defiled, just like this.”

That was when Clear became certain - that the person that was touching him wasn’t Aoba, even though it also was. Aoba would never reference his artificiality like that. He’d never use Clear like this, would never have let him go through hours of verbal and sexual torture - and that was precisely why he wasn’t here. But even though those words hurt, Clear found himself clinging to the truth of them. He was bound and claimed, and was nothing more than his master’s fuck doll. That was what he couldn’t refute, and the fact that the name that fell from his lips in a gasp was a title and not a name proved it.

“ _Master_ ,” he rasped. Even though he was actually exhausted himself, he twitched in Aoba’s hand, throbbing with desire. If it was ever one voice, one touch he’d submit himself willingly to… But it didn’t matter. What would happen to him now wouldn’t be based on his choice.

“Ahh.” Sensing Clear give in, Aoba made an amused sound. “That’s more like it. Deep down, you really want this, don’t you?”

Kisses were showered over Clear’s neck and shoulders, adding to the hot attention he was receiving from both the front and back. He shivered, feeling his nipples get hard as his skin burned under every touch. Still, he craved more. He wanted to be shut up and dominated, needed to have his master finally claim him, leaving imprints larger than the others did. He wanted to remember no one else’s touch but Aoba’s.

“I want Master,” Clear sighed, closing his eyes behind his blindfold. “I want...aah...Master to touch me… Nngh!”

“But I am,” his master said, with a lilt that showed he knew just how much that would tease Clear. His hand went from base to leaking tip, smearing the pre-cum over the swollen head. “Are you saying you want more?”

Without hesitation, Clear bucked into Aoba’s hand. “ _Yes_!”

Humming, Aoba twisted his hand around, tugging at the loose skin. “My, my, what an insatiable hunger. You look like you’re going to burst already. But it wouldn’t be fun if we ended it so soon…” He pulled his hands away again, making Clear whimper loudly in disappointment. He wriggled his hips around, searching for that contact again that would flood him with overstimulated, almost painful, pleasure. Only a dark giggle met him. “God, you’re never satisfied, are you? Here, maybe this will teach you some patience, slut.”

Clear tensed, waiting for a blow, a squeeze, a smack - some kind of contact that would make him dizzy. But the only thing that came was a press of something hard and cool sliding down his length, tightly fitting itself around the base of his engorged cock. The pressure made him gasp, and he was sure he’d come from the sensation alone, but nothing happened - the pressure remained, the heat driving him crazy, and he whined.

“M-Master, what… nnh, Master!”

“Don’t fret, pet.” Aoba sweetly kissed his cheek. “It’s just to make sure you’re don’t come before I say it’s okay. That’ll teach you, right?”

He couldn’t come? The thought was something he could barely process, having the evidence of his multiple orgasms staining his body and the ground below him. To have that release and escape of sweetest oblivion denied to him was something Clear couldn’t handle. He shook his head, pressing his thighs together, rubbing them anxiously like that would make the ring slide off - no such luck, it was locked tight around his girth.

“Master! Master, please, take it off!”

 _Now_ the smack came, right on his ass. Clear gasped and Aoba grabbed his hair, yanking his head up to face the ceiling. “You don’t tell me what to do, fucking slut.” Then, more poisonously sweet, “Just be a good boy for me, and _then_ maybe I’ll treat you well.”

Sharp breaths fell in and out between Clear’s lips. Aoba released his grip, but Clear’s scalp still felt sore. The now familiar, tell-tale rustle of clothing and the click of a belt buckle brought his attention out of the humiliated haze. His fingers curled around the rope, nails scratching into the rough material as the butt plug was yanked out unceremoniously. Clear winced, crying out. Reflexively, his hole contracted, not used to the loss. Already thick ribbons of cum slid down his thighs, plopping wetly on the floor.

Aoba grabbed both of his ass cheeks, spreading them open to expose his hole. “Whoa, look how much is coming out! Will you be okay with that much being stuck inside you?” He smirked, thrusting one of his fingers inside, and Clear bit at his bottom lip to keep from keening in want. “You’re open so wide… I wonder how deep I can feel inside you now that you’re all loose. Wanna try?”

Clear’s face burned in humiliation. His hole still twitched, searching for something to clamp down to even as Aoba mercilessly left him spread and exposed. He felt more fingers easily slip inside, scratching at his walls, scooping the cum that had collected there. Clear moaned at the combination of feeling and the lewd sounds. It was just as he thought, when it was his master, every single one of his muscles reacted to every ministration, standing at attention, ready to receive and move accordingly to the orders of touch and words.

But neither came because then Aoba was gone, and Clear was worried. Luckily, Aoba wasn’t going to keep him guessing for long. He returned to Clear with his erection pressing against him insistently, as if on its own it’d tease him just like the rest of Aoba could.

“You gonna show me how much you want it, fuck doll?” Aoba murmured, voice a resounding pulse straight to Clear’s circuitry and core. It wasn’t a direct order, but not a trace of hesitation was left in Clear to resist his body reacting to the question. In answer, he gyrated his hips back, grinding against his master’s cock. The length slid along the cleft of Clear’s ass, and he moaned, trying to spread his legs as best as he could in his weak standing position, arching as his entrance rubbed open and slick over it.

“Ohh… M-Master…” He was so painfully hard, but the pressure only served to make him crave what he wanted all the more desperately. It occurred to him that even though it was his “master” he was talking to, whose cock he was so shamelessly rutting on, it was also “Aoba”, and the muddled conflict if this was okay or not tore at him, even as his body continued its ministrations. He pushed back more roughly, needing that same feeling of being filled and dripping, of never being empty again. “Master...ahhh, ah...p-please…”

“Please what?”

“P-put it inside… I want to be full again! I can’t…” He tugged at his binding, too weak to even do anything about them. The ropes shouldn’t have been such an obstacle for him in the first place, but he’d heard the ones in blond say it, that Aoba _knew_ what was going to happen to him, and he was allowing it to. And if Aoba wanted it… Was he honestly allowed to refuse?

No. That’s why he waited, until finally Aoba would come. And now that his master was here, Clear didn’t want to wait. He wanted all of Aoba now, needed to be branded as he was meant to be, by the only person who’s hands and voice mattered.

Aoba held his hips, but didn’t stop Clear from grinding back. “You’ve been full all night. You just can’t stand being empty that much?”

“No!” Clear said, and he wasn’t sure if it was a protest or agreement. His more frantic movements and the stimulated tears burning his eyes told him it was likely the latter though. “Mmn, haa… Oh, Master, I need it...aahh...p-please!”

“Need what? Need me to...fuck you?”

“Yes, oh yes! F-fuck me.” Clear’s throat clenched around the last words, not used to saying anything so vulgar, much less admitting it applied to his wants. But as soon it was out, it was all that he could think to say. “Fuck me, please, Master! I want it inside me! Please, please, right now!”

Aoba started to move too, low moans reverberating in his throat as his cock became slick from Clear’s dripping hole. “Mmn...what do I get out of it though?”

For a moment, Clear was thrown for a loop. The others had all used him for their own pleasure rather than Clear’s. The evidence of their gratification had overflowed from Clear’s body. At that moment, the image of his master’s cum warming his insides invaded his mind, and his cock jolted, threatening to burst from that alone. The ring made it impossible of course, but it spurred Clear to babble.

“G-good,” he started breathlessly. “I’ll make it good for Master… H-haa! Wh-whatever Master wants! S-so please-- aah~”

“ _Fuck_.” Aoba pulled his hips back, but not a second later something hot and blunt pressed on Clear’s quivering entrance.

Whimpering, Clear moved back, and with a wet sound, the head slid in. Shaky sighs of pleasure left Clear’s deliriously smiling lips the more Aoba pushed in, eagerly swallowing up every inch that penetrated him. Aoba wasn’t as thick as the plug or some of the cocks that had forced their way in, but it still felt so good and he was still being filled.

“Master, Master, mmn~!”

When Aoba was fully sheathed inside, he embraced Clear, aroused groans leaving him. “God, you’re so wet and hot down here. Does it feel good?” He brought his hands down, his fingertips rubbing tantalizing circles over Clear’s nipples. “Here too, you’re hard.”

Clear squirmed, tied mentally along with physically, his mind becoming a lust-filled haze from the pricks of pleasure from the rubbing on his nipples and Aoba’s throbbing cock inside him. He wriggled about, thighs rubbing like he was trying to cover himself, but it was all he could do to moan, “M-Master, please… So good, I… I want more, please! Aah...aah...oh!”

Aoba’s teeth had clamped down on his shoulder, muffling the moan he made. Shortly after, he pulled back, his tongue licking over the spot now hurting from his bite. “Mmn, you have such a sweet voice, Clear. Those sounds you make when I shove myself in… You sound just. Like. A. Whore.” His last words were punctuated with staccato thrusts, shallowly pushing into Clear’s insides.

Every jerk forward made sparks behind Clear’s closed eyes. He had the brief thought of this being it, that he’d break right here tied up in the basement of a Morphine hideout with his master fucking him. Caught in the moment, it didn’t seem like the worst possible scenario. His body jolted and shook from the force of the thrusts, his mouth hanging open as strings of hitched moans and broken gasps puffed out. It was rough, but the shoves of Aoba’s cock weren’t dry like the first few times, slick from lewd fluids Clear didn’t know he could produce and the streams of semen being shot up his ass. Each pull back and thrust back in was easily accepted by Clear’s debauched body.

His master panted behind him, holding his hips tight, skin slapping on skin. “Mmh, I’m in so deep,” laughed Aoba. “Mm, haha… How much are you trying to swallow in, fuck doll? Ahh, fuck!” He picked up his tempo, making Clear’s cock throb from the pressure of holding back the pleasure that would be leaking out of him. His master was a lot more talkative than the others, and those little bites of laughter and mockery were a dirty, delightful sound to Clear’s ears, intoxicating his mind in a way no one else could.  

“Aah… Haa! Hah, _haaah_ ~ Ma...Master!”

“That’s right, let me hear you. Let the whole gang hear you get fucked just like the goddamn slut you are.”

He trembled at the request, but of course, neither could he refuse it. Lips parting a little wider, voice hoarse, his moans grew louder along with the force of the cock working in and out of him. “Ahh! Oh, M-Master… Master, so good…! Master, _haa_ …! Fuck me, yes! More! More, Master, please-- Haah~!”

The words tumbled out at a rate his brain couldn’t keep up with, it hardly felt like his tongue and lips working, but it could be no one else’s voice being projected, bouncing off the walls alongside the slaps and squelches. All indications that Clear ever considered himself human were gone and defiled away. The years of being treated as more than something artificial were pounded out of him, each thrust behind him and mindless moans leaving him making reducing him more to just an object, until Clear forgot who he even was before all this. He was just always down here, always being claimed and fucked and bruised, reduced to just three words in his vocabulary. All he knew was this. All he was was a body, and the only voice he had was to beg for more.

“God, you’re clamping around me so good…” Aoba’s voice was husky, panting out on his shoulder. He kissed whatever he could reach, along his shoulder and neck and into his hair. There was a teasing tug on his blindfold, and it loosened, slipping down past one eye, and in a blurry mess he made out pieces of the empty, abandoned room bathed in the barest bits of light from the ceiling. Disoriented, Clear closed his eyes again.

“Do you like this? You’re holding on so tight, you know. Want my cum inside you that bad? Try and milk it out then, fuck doll - _earn it_.” Aoba picked up the pace, matching the desperation raking down Clear’s flushed and filthy body.

Hard. Fast. _Good_. _So good!_  Drool was clinging to Clear’s lip and chin again as he moaned out, unable to even muster strength to gyrate back onto his master’s cock that was fucking him senseless. All he could do was keep letting out whorish sounds, letting himself be utterly used and debauched once again.

His cock strained in the ring, feeling too tight - he was going to burst! Tears were saturating on the dropping blindfold, his cries of pleasure turning into desperate sobs for release.

“Master, _please_! Please, I...ahh!... I need to…”

“I think not.”

“But _please_! Master, I’m being good, I need to come! P-please-- haa! Aah, ah!” He gathered up what little strength he still had, shaking as he pressed back, clenching around his master’s pulsing length.

When Aoba grabbed his hair this time, Clear barely felt it or the hot breath at his ear. “Don’t argue with your master. You do as I say. As a matter of fact…” There was a wet sound of him licking his lips, moaning. “I’m going to take off the ring, but when I do, _you’re not going to come until I say so_.”

Clear gasped, then sobbed at the relief of having the ring pulled off - not without some difficulty, his cock’s full hardness was a match against the ring’s girth. But still, even with it gone, he couldn’t refute his master’s orders. He held off, squirming around, but everything felt too good, and he was too close to the edge to hold on for long. He urgently cried out, begging, pleading, a flurry of vows to do _anything_ if he could just come--!

“ _Fuck_.” Aoba pulled out, too suddenly and Clear opened his eyes, trying to find him with his dizzied vision. There was a sharp sound, and with a snap, the rope holding Clear up was cut. His weak legs crumpled beneath him immediately, and he fell into filthy puddles of cum. The black cloth that’d been covering his eyes still partially obscured his vision, but he could see Aoba approach him, cheeks flushed, eyes a dangerous, consuming glow of gold, and his cock still jutted out, inches from Clear’s face when he crouched down.

He stroked himself fast, nails biting and knuckles white from the pressure of squeezing. Clear could only lay there, too weak for anything else except wanting whines and desperate gasps of air. His own need twitched, little beads of pre-cum spurting out, but Clear tried to keep holding on like he was ordered to do.

“Open your mouth, fuck doll. Be a good boy and swallow it all…and then you can come... Hhh, _shit_!” Aoba’s eyes closed tightly, pretty lips parted as ribbons of cum started to splash out from his reddened tip.

True to following through with those orders, Clear opened his mouth, tongue flickering out to catch those thick spurts of his master’s warm semen. He moaned at the taste - it was his first, and it was his master’s. It was the oddest thing to pick out and be proud of to be a “first”, all the defiling things done to him considered. But Clear swallowed it down, licked up what splashed on his lips and elsewhere best that he could. Even the drops that lost themselves in the other puddles, Clear lapped it up like the sweetest honey.

Then, full of cum from both ends, he splattered one last load on himself with a shuddering sigh before laying unmoving on the filthy ground, panting hard.

Aoba had watched the scene with nothing short of interest, a smug smirk on his lips. He reached out, drew his knuckles softly down Clear’s cheek, then back up again to pet his sweat-soaked bangs back.

“There now. Have you learned your lesson?” Without waiting for an answer, his master lightly slapped his cheek. “Hmm, should we do this again, fuck doll?”

There was a tiny confusion by the name, scratching at the back of Clear’s head that that was not his name. But Master was never wrong. The only thing the little cum-stained doll could do was listen, nod with a sexually satisfied smile.

“ _Yes, Master_.”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I even say at the end of this ahhhh
> 
> 1) I have no regrets, and 2) don't tell my mother *goes to shower in holy water*


End file.
